Space Oddity
"Space Oddity" is the eleventh episode of Season 4, it premiered August 31, 2014. Plot Synopsis Tom’s mission to destroy the Espheni Power Core is complicated by Lexi’s return. Lexi is forced to take extreme measures to save her father’s life – and her own – after a Beamer malfunction. Meanwhile, the 2nd Mass fears an impending Espheni strike by Scorch. Plot After Lexi stops the Beamer attack on Chinatown, her stunned parents approach her, demanding answers. Anne is surprised to note that Lexi's eyes have returned to the state they were in before she entered the cocoon. Lexi tells them that she made a terrible mistake in trusting the Espheni and wishes to help them stop them. Tom refuses to listen however and orders Lexi to leave. At the same time, Pope is angry over the deaths Lexi caused through her actions and tries to kill Lexi with a rifle. Lexi stops the bullet with telekinesis and insists that the 2nd Mass has no reason to fear her. Tom agrees to let Anne talk to her while he speaks to Pope who is shattered emotionally after the loss of Sara and all of the people he had come to care for in the 2nd Mass when the Espheni attacked Chinatown. He insists that Tom is too close to the situation emotionally and needs to kill Lexi. Tom refuses however, telling Pope that he went too far in trying to kill Lexi and can't do it again. After his talk with Pope, Tom informs Hal, Matt and Ben that the mission is still on and they launch in an hour. As they load the bomb onto the Beamer, Cochise shows doubt in the success of the mission and insists on calling the greater Volm for help, pointing out that they don't know if the power core is defended and if his father answers the calls he has been making, he can at least run interference for their attack run. Tom picks up on the "if he answers" part and questions Cochise who admits that his father has given up on humanity and left for good. Cochise refused to go with him and stayed to fight against his father's wishes. Cochise and his men are the only Volm they can expect to help for sure and Tom is determined to continue the mission. Guarded by Colonel Weaver, Anne meets with Lexi who insists that she made a terrible mistake in trusting the Espheni and wants to help them. Anne refuses to listen until Lexi takes responsibility for the murder of Lourdes Delgado which she says was because she was confused when she came out of the cocoon and believed she was doing Lourdes a favor. Anne refuses to trust Lexi after her lies the last time, but Lexi tells her that she is the best chance they have of the mission to the power core working. She can hear Tom and Cochise's conversation through her powers and tells Anne that while the bomb they have may be powerful enough to destroy the power core, they need to get it there first. While they have gotten the Beamer off the ground, Lexi doesn't believe they are capable of actually flying it to the Moon without her help. With her powers, Lexi can take control of the ship's systems and fly it for them. Anne refuses to listen, believing Lexi to be a spy and orders her to leave. However, Weaver insists on talking to her, believing she and Tom are making a mistake with how they are handling things. Weaver is able to convince Anne to give Lexi a chance and the two approach Tom about him taking Lexi on the mission instead of Ben. They point out how Lexi's ability to pilot the ship and defend them against any threats that may appear could end up being important in the mission succeeding. Tom is reluctant, not sure if he can trust himself with Lexi, but finally agrees to give Lexi a chance. Tom and Lexi head for the ship with Lexi getting spiteful words from Matt, Ben, Hal and Maggie, though Anne hugs her and asks Lexi to make sure they both come back in one piece. Lexi promises to try while Weaver tells her to just make sure it happens. After Lexi boards the ship, Hal gives Tom a poison that the Volm use in case of capture by the Espheni, believing that if it can kill a Volm before it can regenerate, it could be used to kill Lexi if necessary as an insurance policy. Tom hopes he doesn't need it, but takes the poison anyway. As the 2nd Mass watches, Lexi engages the Beamer's engines and takes off into the sky. Watching, Anne wishes her husband and daughter "godspeed." On the ship, Tom has strapped himself in while Lexi sits in the middle of the floor, concentrating on flying the ship. The extreme G-forces of their ascent cause Tom to have trouble breathing, but after Lexi gets them outside of the atmosphere, the problems go away. When Tom tells Lexi that they should now be able to engage the power core's homing beacon, Lexi informs him she has already locked on and engaged the autopilot. She realizes that Tom still doesn't trust her and he tells her to ask him about his trust in her after they're on their way home. As Tom examines the bomb, the two go over the plan again: after the ship arrives at the power core, Lexi will disengage the homing beacon and let the power core's landing protocol take over. The ship will land at the power core, they will drop the bomb, blow the power core up and Lexi will fly them back home manually. As they will only be on battery power without the power core, they need to save as much power as they can, but Lexi informs Tom that half power should be enough to get them back. As Tom insists that they only discuss the mission, he notices the temperature on the ship getting colder and asks Lexi about it. Lexi checks the Beamer's life support systems and discovers that there is a hairline fracture in the ship's hull. While Tom believes they had repaired the damage on Earth, Lexi suggests that the takeoff worsened it. The life support systems are compensating, but its draining power much faster than it should or that they can afford as a result. At the rate the ship is draining power, they won't have enough to make it back home. While the damage can be repaired, it can only be done with the right tools and the ability to go outside, neither of which they can do. Lexi suggests going home, repairing the damage and trying again, but Tom knows there's no guarantee that even if they do, they can fix the ship. When he asks for other options, Lexi offers one: a cocoon. The Espheni use them for stasis on long journeys and a cocoon can protect them with the life support systems shut off long enough to reach the Moon. At that point, Lexi will hear the automatic landing sequence initiate and can wake them up. Seeing no other option, Tom agrees but gets nervous as Lexi starts covering him in webbing from her hands. Lexi explains that the webbing is oxygen-rich and will nourish him, but he has to let it in. As she prepares to fill his mouth with it, she tells him to just breathe which he points out is what she told Lourdes before murdering her. Lexi comments on that being interesting then blasts the webbing down his throat. Tom awakens to Anne breaking the cocoon. She reveals that he is now back on Earth and the mission is a success. Lexi ended up finishing the job herself: docking the Beamer with the power core, setting the bomb and flying them home manually. Hal and Anne, who's arm is in a sling, tell him that the destruction of the power core was just in time as Scorch and his forces had them nearly overrun. When the power core went down, Scorch fled as he realized that he'd lost his advantage. Hal and Anne take Tom to Lexi who is now in normal clothes and has her original brunette hair rather than her platinum blonde hair. Lexi explains that the life support drain on the Beamer's batteries was greater than she thought and she couldn't risk waking him or they'd have never made it back to Earth. Their bomb caused the power core to meltdown and the ship got caught in the radiation shockwave. The radiation, acting similar to chemotherapy, destroyed Lexi's Espheni DNA and powers and made her fully human. Matt and Anne happily embrace Lexi and Maggie even forgives her later for her earlier actions. Tom and Weaver discuss a battle plan for going after Scorch at his stronghold, but Tom suggests caution until they are sure that they won't be going into a trap. To his shock, Anthony later informs him that Hal led a successful attack on Scorch's base with no casualties when they'd only been discussing plans a short time before. Weaver blows off Tom's concerns, telling him that Hal decided to do the attack without consulting him as he knew that Tom would want to be part of it if he was told. Tom starts to find things a bit too perfect, especially since Scorch's compound is 30 miles away and Hal couldn't have gotten there so fast. Tom begins to suspect that he never really woke up and Lexi is behind this whole thing and demands to see her. Anne, claiming that Tom's actions are a symptom of PTSD, decides to get Doctor Kadar to look at him. Tom is shocked as Kadar is dead and Anne knows that, but he realizes that Lexi doesn't. Tom realizes Lexi is behind this and demands to see her. Anne runs and as he chases her, Tom finds himself going from a fallout shelter room to outside where his voice echoes oddly as he calls for Lexi. Searching for Lexi, Tom keeps spotting visions of her until he finally encounters Weaver, having realized that this whole thing is just a dream controlled by Lexi and that he's still in the cocoon. Weaver tells Tom that Lexi won't face him because she's afraid of what will happen if the mission succeeds since Tom has rejected her. Weaver admonishes him, reminding Tom that he never gave up on his own daughter even after she was turned into a Skitter and Tom is now giving up on his. Tom tackles Weaver who disappears before they hit the ground below. Tom is then confronted by visions of Hal, Ben and Matt who tell him that Lexi wants what he gave each of them when they messed up and that he saved them when they were in danger but he didn't save her. Hal punches Tom who wakes up beside a fire and Lourdes appears to him. Tom asks Lourdes as the person who knew Lexi best what she's afraid of. Lourdes explains that Lexi knows she will never be forgiven or loved by her family due to Lourdes' murder and has lost everybody and is terrified of being alone in the world. She feels that there is no coming back for her. Tom finally understands what Lexi wants: forgiveness. She's afraid her family will never forgive her for murdering Lourdes and as such, she's hiding behind the faces of Weaver, her brothers and Lourdes. Lourdes tells him that Lexi can never be forgiven as Lourdes' blood is on Lexi's hands. Tom embraces Lourdes who turns into Lexi and asks him "how can I ask you to forgive me, when I can't even forgive myself?" Tom tells Lexi he understands that the dream isn't a trick, that it's just a scared little girl who's afraid to face the light of day, but they have to wake up and complete the mission. Lexi tells him that she doesn't know how to wake them up, she didn't intentionally put them into the dream state, it happened because she put herself into the cocoon with Tom. After confirming that Lexi is in the cocoon with him, Tom is surprised and says that he should've seen that before. He tells Lexi that the completing the mission and winning the war parts of the dream are his, but the parts about forgiveness are all her. His biggest regret is not that he decided to trust her, but that he can't forgive her. The two observe the 2nd Mass eating together at a nearby table and Tom tells Lexi that their ability to break bread together despite all their differences is what makes humans special. Tom and Lexi share feelings of regret and their dream is proof of Lexi's ability to feel guilt, compassion and love which is proof that she is what she says she is: one of the humans, not one of the Espheni. Seeing it in their dream also shows Tom that he needs to try to find a way to forgive Lexi as well, but they have to wake up. Both are now ready to try and Tom suggests they do it together. Concentrating together, Tom and Lexi manage to wake themselves up in the cocoon on the Beamer where Lexi has been sleeping on Tom's shoulder. The two smile when they see their position together. Emerging from the cocoon, Lexi activates the landing protocol and informs Tom that they have over half charge in the battery. They can make it home once they finish the mission. Tom is pleased that using the cocoon was the right call. Lexi offers to show him their approach to the Moon and takes him over to a small view screen displaying the Moon. Tom is excited that they actually made it and that he is now the 25th human to make it to the Moon. Lexi happily declares herself the 26th and Tom doesn't contradict her. Staring at the image of the Moon together, Tom and Lexi take each other's hands and Tom suggests that their dream can be their first father-daughter conversation. Tom now wants to get to know Lexi who is pleased and says she can feel that they will make it. Unnoticed by either of them however, the bomb is damaged and leaking fluids onto the floor. Other Cast Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack Significant Events *The Mason Family decided to trust Lexi. *Lexi goes with Tom Mason instead of Ben. *It is revealed that Cochise, Shaq and their team are the only Volm on earth, due to Waschak-cha'ab thinking that earth is a lost cause. Cochise is there against his father's wishes. *While in a mutual dream state, Lexi and Tom bond and Tom decides to be a father to Lexi. *The Beamer and the mission's bomb develop malfunctions. Tom's History Lessons Weaver brings up the Allies distrust of Stalin, which Tom used to for the human-Volm alliance in On Thin Ice. Tom refers to the other astronauts who landed on the Moon. Outside References *''Space Oddity ''is the title of a David Bowie song, about the launch of a made-up character named Major Tom (the writers probably meant this to refer to Tom Mason, as he will be going to the core, when they chose this for the title) who is an astronaut, and whose ship also malfunctions. *Tom refers to the manned Moon landings. Photos 10441366 463660990436648 6262700942806464197 n.jpg 10653758 519982161471197 3328790496538657007 n.jpg 10712735 519982114804535 7665163539169854289 n.jpg 10390574 463660833769997 8657252466242354044 n.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes